The Origin of Zapp the Chao
by Guan Yu
Summary: Professor Logan Zapp becomes a powerful villain after a chemical explosion. He faces other chao with powers alot like his on his death calling adventures. R
1. The Origin of Zapp the Chao

The Origin of Zapp the Chao. Ch.1 a strange power!

Authors note: you may see Prof. Logan Zapp in other stories as well as this one.

Professor Logan Zapp was experimenting in the science lab at the NCSA (National Chao Science Academy) when a chao that went to the academy walked in. This chao was called Cheeky and he entered the science lab with a camera in his hands.

Prof. Zapp notices him and says "Cheeky what are you doing here, school is over and you know that kids are not aloud here at this time, and when you're an honor you should know that?"

Cheeky answers "I know sir, but I'm here on the be hath of the school news paper."

Prof. Zapp Replies "But Cheeky Your not in the ahhhh!"

Cheeky takes a picture of the lab potions that Prof. Zapp was working with and wrights something down on a note card and runs out the door. Prof.

Zapp runs after him yelling "Get back here, that stuff is top secret!"

Cheeky runs through the doors of the CGPD (Chao garden police department) and knocks on a door labeled sheriff's office. The door opens and the Sheriff lets Cheeky in.

"Okay Cheeky, you better have a good reason for disturbing me write before a meeting." Says the Sheriff.

Cheeky replies, "Yes sir, I have a very good reason, you know the Professor at the college I go to, well I finally have proof that he has been doing illegal experiments with the school lab potions."

"Well Cheeky I don't know what to say, except that we can finally nab him, thanks Cheeky." Says the Sheriff.

Prof. Zapp runs into the Sheriff's office yelling "What did that chao tell you sir?"

"Well well well look who we have here, Prof. Logan Zapp!" Says the Sheriff not surprised." Do you know how long I have been waiting for Cheeky to bring me the evidence Prof. Zapp?"

"Well sir, I don't really know, but I got one question for you, how are you going to prove that I did any thing illegal?"

The Sheriff answers "This picture, this note card and this recording of what you just said."

After a long two hours in court the judge finally decides that Prof. Logan Zapp will be sentenced to death by electrocution! Prof. Zapp was so mad the police department had to drag him out of the court house all the way back to the police department. Once they got there they drug him down into the basement. The police strapped him in the electric chair, from a far distance the Sheriff was enjoying watching them put Prof. Zapp to death. The police had finally got the machine to work after two tries, but this time when it worked Prof. Zapp did not die they kept on trying to kill him put it did not work. Finally after five tries the Police gave up and decided to try once more, but this time around, the electric chair short-circuited and caused it to exploded leaving nothing but rubble on the ground were the Police station once was. A chao across the street saw what happened and called the Fire department. When the Fireman got there they saw something move in the pile of ash and brick, one Fireman walked over to see what it was and he noticed that it was Prof. Zapp. They called the hospital and the hospital sent some paramedics to try and save the life of Prof. Zapp. Prof. Zapp was in very bad pain he kept moaning "Cheeky, why did you do this to me, ooohhh." When they got to the hospital they took him to the emergence center were many doctors and Cheeky were waiting. Prof. Zapp saw Cheeky there and got very furious.

"Prof. Zapp you awake, ( I hope he will be alright he whispers to a doctor)?" is all Cheeky could say.

Prof. Zapp heard cheeky say this and Whispers "My… name… is not… Prof. Zapp… any more… its Just… Zapp."

Zapp gets up out of his bed in the hospital and all the doctors tried to put him back down but he pushed them all away and walked toward Cheeky and Says "This is… all your fault… Cheeky… all your… fault!" Some how Zapp opens his eyes and a bright light comes out of them.

"Ahhhh I cant see ahhhh" Yells Zapp putting his hands on his head

"Why… can't I see, ahhhh!" Yells Zapp very, very loudly.

Zapp runs out the hospital doors screaming very loudly. Zapp some how gets to his childhood neighborhood, which is now abandoned, to think.


	2. The first fight

The Origin of Zapp the Chao, Chapter two: The first enemies

Author's note: This will be the first introduction of my friends fan characters, Trash the chao and Custard the chao.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asks his self.

Zapp some how shoots a lightning bolt from his hand and it burns down one of the houses.

"Wow I think I have some sort of electric power or some thing." Says Zapp surprised

Zapp shoots another bolt and it blows another house.

Zapp thinks a little bit and finally says "With these powers I can probably do what ever I desire and or wish."

"I wonder what I can do with my powers except through lightning bolts?" says Zapp.

So Zapp tries getting an electrical charge but as soon as some lightning appeared from him he remembers that his eyes were hurting him, so he went to search for some sunglasses. Eventually he came across some in a house around the curb.

"Now..." Zapp then charged up some electricity and let out a lightning bolt that destroyed a house completely, and what was left was a big pile of smoldering ash.

Then Zapp kept doing this over and over and each time the explosion got bigger and bigger.

"If I had something to amplify this power then ...hmm..." Says Zapp.

Zapp goes to find the nearest power plant.

Zapp is found at the power plant trying to find something to amplify his shock waves.

"Found it!' Says Zapp. "I found the perfect component for amplification at a Gigawatt level!" Yells Zapp.

Zapp puts together the components he found at the power plant to make a conductor belt and absorbed all the energy at the power plant for external reasons.

Zapp had also let out a huge power bolt that attracted the attention of two other chao that have been following him from the start of his experiment in the lab at the university.

These chao walk up to him and introduce them selves. "I'm Custard and this is Trash we are a lot like you, how ever we go looking for a good fight!"

"Well if your looking for a fight, come and get some!" yells Zapp

Then Trash dashes straight at Zapp, but Zapp fires a lightning bolt at him Trash tried to dodge it but heck, it was a lightning bolt! Instantly Custard had shot a large piece of metal toward Zapp but Zapp magnetized the metal and it flew straight back at Custard, BAM! Zapp had then shot a lightning ball at a fuse box next to Trash, BOOM! Custard then had jumped from above with a piece of jagged metal in his hand. Zapp had then noticed he was holding the piece of metal very high in the air, Zapp held his hand in the air then the entire power plant went sparking madly, and then Custard was struck by lightning! Custard and Trash were then on the ground, unconscious.

Zapp then pressed a button on his belt and jumped into the air. Zapp turned into a lightning bolt and charged toward a fuse box. When he got there he charged right into the system that transported him to another right at the abandoned neighborhood.

Author's note: This chapter was longer, and Quartz the chao did the fight scene. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own chao, Sega does.


	3. Quartz the Chao

The Origin of Zapp the Chao, Chapter three: Quartz the chao

Author's note: This chapter reveals another one of Quartz the chao fan characters, Quartz the chao.

Zapp then pressed a button on his belt and jumped into the air. Zapp turned into a lightning bolt and charged toward a fuse box. When he got there he charged right into the system that transported him to another right at the abandoned neighborhood.

When Zapp the chao got there he noticed a strange mechanism.

Zapp walked over to it and noticed a opening for a chao.

Zapp gets in the opening of the machine and it starts shaking.

Zapp gets out if the machine noticing that he transported to a lobby of some sort.

"What is this place" says Zapp

"Hey, what's that" says Zapp pointing to a rainbow colored staircase.

Zapp walks up the staircase and sees an arch with two hero chao statues on both sides.

"Wow" says Zapp the same time as entering the garden.

"Who are you may I ask?" a unknown chao says

"I am Zapp the chao for your information!" yells Zapp at the unknown dragon chao.

"What are you doing here? We don't like your kind, get out of here!" shouts a chao.

"What did you say to me!" yells Zapp.

"Chaz how many times have I told you to not say stuff like that!" said the first chao.

Zapp charges toward Chaz and attacks with a lightning punch that nearly wipes him out, then the first chao swipes his claws at Zapp but it only leaves a small mark but in five seconds it burned immensely. Zapp then shot a lightning bolt at the dragon chao, but the dragon chao brought a small wall of fire up blocking the attack and shot a fireball at Zapp. Thinking like the professor he _was_ he shot a lightning ball at the shade piece above just right so that it blocked the fireball and hit the dragon chao but it barely affected him. Zapp didn't see the dragon chao there but then the entire mini-structure was shot high in the air, (They were battling on that mini castle thing) then the structure was literally thrown down to the ground as he found out that the dragon chao actually lifted the structure and thrown it to the ground! Zapp had fell almost a mile and the only thing that had cushioned his fall was the water in the garden but aside from the pain he charged a lightning bolt in the sky and hit the dragon chao with a smite attack. But the chao had slowed the fall at five hundred feet and stopped in mid-air before he hit the ground. (He used his dragon wings) Then Zapp had fired a lightning bolt at the dragon chao and he had shot a huge fireball, the result was a large explosion. Then the dragon chao had started charging up a large heat wave attack, and then Zapp had decided that he had to escape the garden to prevent being all toasty. Zapp had then fired a lightning ball at the dragon chao to distract him and Zapp had dashed back into the lobby.

"Wow he strong!" says Zapp, panting.

Zapp walks toward the chao transporter but noticed a staircase going down toward a basement type place. Zapp walks down the staircase and sees another arch but this time there were dark chao statues on both sides of the arch. "This place is awesome!" says Zapp walking into the dark garden.

"Who is trespassing in my -Edge the Chao- Domain?" Yells, Edge apparently.

Zapp the Chao says "Zapp"

Then a chao from behind said "And you probably won't leave, will you!"

Zapp hears this and attacks the chao with a kick, kicking him all the way across the garden. Edge seeing this happen to his fellow dark chao attacking Zapp with a Dark Rush attack knocking Zapp clear across the garden, but Zapp shoots a Thunder Ball at the ground shooting him toward Edge. Zapp getting close to Edge throws a thunder punch at him getting Edge on the ground long enough to use another right at Edge's chest, however Edge uses one of his most powerful attacks called Shadow Rammer (A shadow like shield directly around Edge that he can ram into anything and it would most likely crumble, and all physical attacks are backfired and most launch-type attacks are blocked.) right at Zapp backfiring his Thunder Punch and hitting himself right in the face.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" mocks Edge.

"SHUT-UP you self-centered freak!" yells Zapp.

Zapp fires a thunder bolt attack at Edge but forgot about Edge's Shadow Rammer and bounces right back at himself but with quick reflexes jumps right out of the way of the attack.

"Ha ha ha, you idiot can't you remember anything or did it even get through your empty skull?" mocks Edge once again.

Zapp hearing this got very insulted so he charged up a very powerful Smite that could destroy a normal city right at Edge. However Edge saw this happening so he shoot a Unseen Breaker (a invisible concentration of condensed solid matter molecules that goes in a singular path and also disrupts molecules and electrons) that powered down the Smite into nothing. Zapp shoots seven Lightning Bolts toward Edge in different directions. Edge tries to block it with his Shadow Rammer but the fifth bolt broke through, then the other two shot Edge right in the chest hurting Edge badly. Zapp notices that Edge's guard was completely down so Zapp fired a Mirage Strike (a teleporting attack that shoots many lightning bolts at an enemy at once.) at him and every single bolt hit Edge. Edge ended up on the ground unconscious. Edge looked actually more like burnt toast.

"That takes care of you, you stupid self-centered freak!" yells Zapp noticing Edges five minions running like crazy around the garden screaming.

"Shut up you stupid minions!" yells Zapp shooting five Lightning Bolts at the five minions. (They are Havoc, Darkness, Trash (... hey it's that guy!) Doom, and Black)

Author's note: Next chapter will be the fight in between Quartz and Zapp and Edge so basically they are new rivaling opponents.

Disclaimer: I do not own chao Sega does.


End file.
